


Noms

by Sherlocked



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked/pseuds/Sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar's Favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nom, nom, nom...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492472) by [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip). 



> BECAUSE I HAD TO, OKAY?
> 
> And you might want to read Nom, Nom, Nom... first because this will make absolutely no sense without it.

She turned to the other man, oblivious to the exchange.

"What about you, Carlos?" Cougar glanced up, his eyes flicking over to Jensen.

"Blondies."


End file.
